A Moonlit Night
by r2roswell
Summary: The long lost meadow scene. I was disappointed we didn't get one in Breaking Dawn so this is my take on it.


_Author's Note: It always bugged me that we never got a meadow scene in Breaking Dawn so this is my one-shot take on that._

* * *

Bella caressed Edward's cheek as she brought him in closer. She could feel her desire for her husband grow with every inch, could feel the tingling sensation that his hairs brought to something as basic as her finger tips. She wanted him, a she always did. She could feel Edward's breath on her, could feel that _ smell and sensation and she knew he wanted her as deeply so it confused her when Edward stopped her from reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"Am I doing something wrong," Bella asked. Bella frowned a bit. She hated that some of her human insecurities had followed her into this next life.

"No," Edward said collecting himself. He looked at his beautiful bride. "Do you trust me?"

Bella nodded and then the extra space in her mind went elsewhere. "What about Renesmee?"

The two of them could hear the laughter coming from the main Cullen house.

"Oh," said Edward, "I think she'll be alright for a while. And anyways it's almost her bedtime so she'll be fine." He looked at Bella in the loving way only he had eyes for. "Come with me," he said scooping her up in a traditional threshold fashion.

Bella laughed. "Nothing if not traditional," she said repeating the words he had once used on their honeymoon. Though her human memories were vague Bella practiced on keeping them away from the blinds as much as possible. Rosalie had been able to do it so Bella knew it was possible.

Edward reached for the door of their cottage and looked to the stars. _The perfect night_ he thought. He smiled at Bella before making a bound into the woods. It only took three leaps for them to reach their destination.

* * *

As Bella looked around she knew instantly where they were. Even had there not been a full moon out this night, with her vampire eyes it seemed as if the night was alive, everything illuminated and more grand than they were in the day.

She smiled at her husband as he placed her down.

"We haven't been here since-,"

"That day we decided to tell Charlie," she said finishing his sentence.

"I think we're long overdue for a visit," he said.

Bella looked at her husband with love in her eyes. "You know what this means right?"

Edward struggled to understand. Oh how he longed to get into Bella's mind. She had been able to let him in but still he couldn't do so on his own.

Bella smiled knowing full well Edward's frustrations. She came closer to him grasping his shirt. "It's our first time here as husband and wife," she said to him.

Edward smiled. "What are you proposing Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella looked down at Edward's shirt and began to unbutton it. As she got closer she began to kiss his bare chest making her way up to his heck. She stopped when she was inches away from his lips.

"Let's christen this place."

"Out in the open, so free," he said a little skeptical though very willing.

"Well I am a risk taker," she said coy fully placing kisses on his check and forehead. "I dated a vampire while I was human didn't I?"

"Oh yes," Edward said his lips reaching hers. He then made his way to her neck. "Very daring."

Bella took Edward by his shoulders and leaped up at him wrapping her legs around his waist. Edward braced himself for the fall onto the soft wet earth. Though they were very much the same Bella was still a newborn and had the capacity to hurt him unintentionally.

Bella removed Edwards's shirt and he took his turn running her own shirt through her arms and tossed it to a safe distance. He then reached for the clasps on her bra and removed that. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. Though he and Bella had made love before it was still as if he were seeing her for the first time and in the case of the night with no walls to hide them he truly was. She gleamed in the moonlight and even now as he was every day of his existence, he was glad that she had been the one he waited a century for.

"You look so beautiful," he said to her. Bella smiled and arched her body downward.

It didn't take long for them to remove the last piece of clothing they had on. Though they tried to be gentle they couldn't help but be fierce as well. Edward turned gracefully as they both kissed each other's lips so that now Bella's back caressed the darkened grass.

One hand held her head while another stroke her arm. He stopped the kiss midway and simply looked at her. He did not understand how he could be so lucky. Was it even possible for anyone to feel what he had felt for her the moment he decided not to kill her? Their love was so strong that it had produced a child so magnificent that in the impossible world he lived in he had come to see just how infinite that impossibility to be possible really was.

Bella opened her eyes as they locked with Edward's. She knew as she had known the moment she first moment she fell in love with him that moving to Forks had been the right decision. She could not imagine a life without Edward and in the short time her life had been devoid of him she felt like a dead person walking among the living, a shadow in her own life that no longer functioned without her better half. How was it even possible for a human, at the time to feel such a connection to a person? And for that love to transcend into the next life seemed like a question that not even she could comprehend with the large amount of space. Those questions could always be asked some other time she supposed. Right now all she wanted was Edward and as if knowing her needs Edward more than gladly obliged. He moved his torso inward so that he entered his wife completely.

Though they had become one since the day they confessed their love for each other they were once again, for another night, connected in the way that nature intended. As Edward kissed his beloved bride they could hear snickers and howls in the distance.

Edward stopped. The last thing he wanted was for some of his family and the wolves to hear but it was impossible when, despite their cautious movements, their motions sent ripples and echoed through the late night forest.

"This was supposed to be romantic," Edward said annoyed.

"Shh husband," Bella whispered. "It is."

She brought him back down to her and they continued where they left off well into the night.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
